Just Friends?
by Roxie-Loves-Pink
Summary: Free spirited, but violent Ally Dawson, is the complete opposite of her best friend, Austin Moon who is calm, and peacful. They are best friends forever, but when their parents assume that they want to more than just friends, things take a drastic turn. I freakin suck at summaries, but give it a try?


**So, first, I'm dreadfully sorry for the long wait, but I'm a busy person you know? I don't have a specific excuse, so let's leave it at that! **

**And I know, I know. Your thinking: "What. The. Hell. She shows up after months and I'm waiting for the chapter, (Or maybe not, LOL) and then she DELETES IT. WTF" But I have an excuse... wait JK I don't, but I do know that I absolutely did not know how to continue BFF, so I ended it. I'm SO SORRY guys. :( :)**

**Love Ya!**

**This is the new story attempt, I had an Auslly dream and I thought, hey why not make it into a story so... **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO own the plotline, but I definitely don't own Austin and Ally. I wish...**

**TBH: I don't think it's all that good though**.

**PS: This chapter is being re-uploaded because of a very nice review that I got from tomboy2012 who gave me an important piece of advice so.. here it is :D and also Ohmigawd guys, sooooo embarrassed right now, I forgot to say what the things I starred were so here I am re-uploading with them on at the bottom... oops?**

* * *

Ally's POV

I tap my foot nervously as I wait for my best friend. Austin Moon. The _**ONE**_ thing that _isn't_ perfect about him, is that he wouldn't hurt a fly to save his life! He is like the freaking Gandhi of our generation, but like ten times younger, and he's a blonde, he's part English, part Australian, and part Irish, but you know, _besides_ that!

Also there's the fact that we are _polar opposites_. That's why we immediately clicked I guess. I am the **MOST** violent person that you will _ever_ meet, I have chestnut brown hair, and my eyes are a dark, mysterious blue.***** Austin's eyes, are the most amazing color EVER. They are hazelnut, with flecks of green and gold in the sunlight. They're like pools of Carmel melted into his eye sockets... okay TMI right?

I know, my friends say I talk A LOT but that's SO not the case. Anyway, back to Austin, I know by the way I talk about him, it seems like I want him as more than a friend right? But that's not the case. Us dating is like saying Jelena will ever break up.******

OK, so now I'm waiting for Austin to come and take me to the MMMF (Miami Music Mania Festival) and believe me, I'm so fucking nervous! I'm _performing_! In front of _people_! Okay, so maybe I'm just a little bit excited but- Oh, who am I kidding? I'm really excited. I **TOTALLY** hope I win! The grand prize, is a brand new _**baby grand**_, and I've wanted one for, like, ever. **(A/N: So let's just pretend that Ally's dad doesn't own Sonic Boom 'Kay?)**

The doorbell, rings suddenly, and I run to get it.

"Hey Al-," Austin starts to say, but I cut him off.

"C'mon, c'mon I have to get ready!" I say as I grab his arm and drag him up the stairs to my room.

"Where's Trish and Cassidy? You know, your girl friends?" Austin asked as I dragged him into my room.

I rolled my eyes. "They're busy, and I didn't want to ask Dallas or Dez." I bite my lip. It would be too awkward with Dez around, because of his crush on me.!*******.

"Umm, Ally? Are we going to start?" Austin asks, snapping me out of my dazed state.

"Yeah, for sure!" I tell him.

"I call picking out the dibs on picking the dress!" Austin squeals. And to think that he's a guy who's totally straight!

Austin runs to my closet... and collides smack into the door. Of course. I laugh at him, but immediately run and help him.

**~Four hours later~**

"Come on Ally!" Austin yawns as he leans against the doorframe. "Just pick something!"

"Uh huh." I say back. "You think it's easy being a girl?"

"You have to pick your dress, not to mention, it has to be the perfect one. Then you have to do your makeup, flawlessly. Shoes and accessories are a total different story, you s-" Austin rudely interrupts my rant by tickling me, and lemme tell you, I am VERY ticklish!

Austin, stop! I say gasping for breaths.

"Fine..." He says reluctantly. "But Ya know, that is the only way to get you to stop talking right?"

"Whatever," I mumble.

* * *

Finally, after one more hour, I am ready! I look at myself in the full - length mirror in my room and nod with approval. Austin picked the perfect dress for the occasion. Its purple and strapless, with a corset type torso, and cinches at the waist. It flows down in gorgeous ripples from the waist down to knee length. With sparkles covering the whole top, its my hair, I just curled it and put it in a Half up Half down hairstyle, with a sparkling clip holding my hair together. My shoes are pretty black sparkly stilettoes borrowed from Trish of course, and in my hand is a matching sparkly clutch. Of course it's pretty hard to hold my clutch 'cause my hands are sweating so much from nerves.

As I walk down the steps my feet wobble in the freakishly tall heels, and I feel like my knees are made of jelly.

I walk out of the door into the crisp Miami air and see Austin waiting for me by his yellow Mustang********.

"I was expecting a classy ride," I say attempting to make a joke, even though my voice cracks at the end of the sentence.

Austin chuckles softly and rubs my shoulders, a simple gesture, but I know what he's saying. _Be Calm_

It's a silent but comfortable ride to the festival. I wait for a few moments before I get out of the car.

I see my friends already taking their seats in the front row.

As I walk towards the backstage door, Austin comes up from behind me and whispers something in my ear that calms me almost immediately: _I'll be in the front row, I believe in you, we all do._

* * *

**So.. What did you think? Leave a review, and it might be a while before I update again, with school starting and all.. so yeah see ya!**

**Ohmigawd guys, sooooo embarrassed right now, I forgot to say what the things I starred were so here I am re-uploading with them on... oops?**

**so.. here the are:**

***I know Ally's eyes aren't blue :D  
**So... I see that Ally is a little behind in the news XD wink wink :)  
***Don't fear, it's a very small part of the story and gets resolved quickly, and Ally doesn't like him back!  
****I don't own Ford Mustangs, but I love them!**

**-Roxie**


End file.
